So Much Blue
by Miryoku
Summary: It came out as a conversation to so much more. Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba! Azureshipping oneshot


Yoku: This fic was so random I'm not even kidding. I just wrote this, this morning and started to finish this right after I got back from school. Contains **OOC**, grammar, and spelling.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! Although I wish I do…

**Summary:** It came out as a conversation to so much more. Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba!! Azureshipping one-shot

**So Much Blue**

It was quiet. Everything stood still minus the click of the clock.

Time… Time was all she really needed.

The girl stood in the same spot, never moving a muscle, a thought climbing in her mind. Téa Gardner sighed and turned against the counter, leaning on the side. With her arms crossed she held her eyes closed.

_Do you wanna know what today is?_

A shake came forward.

_Why, it's Seto Kaiba's birthday!_

Téa threw her head back.

_The 25th of October. Nearly close to Halloween don'tcha you think?_

A frustrated groan was thrown and Téa crossed to one of the cupboards. Pulling out several items and heading towards her fridge she threw down some milk and eggs and placed them on a counter.

_Are you mad?_ _Or is that a face that shows that you were surprised?_

Cracking one of the eggs she poured it in an empty bowl and continued the process.

_Heh… so you were surprised…_

Flour and all was mixed in, adding a bit of chocolate she continued to mix her ingredients.

…_Blue… why do you ask? _

… _Nothing? _

…_You're keeping something from me… _

_Heh hardly…_

_I wasn't really asking for one now was I…?_

With the mixing finish, she had placed it in the oven and turning the knob she waited for it to bake. Twirling back to her counter she mixed a new batch but this time it was for the icing.

Her movements were quick and the silence seemed to engulf her. Concentration was on her mind and his words seemed to converse in her head.

_The park?_ _What for?_

…_You're lying…_

_Hn… fine, I'll be there…_

**DING**

Téa turned back and grabbed hold of the handle getting ready to pull out the soft warm cake. Placing it on a container she started to decorate it. With the blue icing she wrote a couple of words and drew a picture. Covering it up, she placed everything in the washer and threw off her apron running towards her room.

_Don't be late._

- -

Blue eyes flew open as he perked his head up. The soft sound of footsteps had pounded and he turned his gaze towards the source.

"You're late…" he replied looking down at her.

Téa rolled her eyes. "I'm actually on time, Kaiba."

Seto Kaiba smirked. "Not on my watch."

She rolled her eyes again.

The brunet observed her. She looked very… well beautiful wouldn't fit his vocabulary but stunning did. She wore a nice blouse with flowers lacing her; a long silk skirt with matching black tights underneath, her hair was combed and a pin had stuck out from the side of her. He had to admit she looked cute as well.

Téa couldn't help but be nervous underneath his gaze. When she met him he wore his black dress pants and a blue dress shirt, a couple of his top buttons had been loose.

They both stood facing one another silently not knowing what to say until Téa decided to take action.

"Here," she thrust her hand outward a plastic bag in her grasp.

"What's this?" he raised a brow taking it.

She turned her eyes away. "Something you've asked for…" she answered like it was obvious.

"Hm…" gently pulling away the plastic bag he looked at the white box. A finger on the top lid he slid it open. He read, "Happy Birthday… Kaiba…" he looked at her. "Honestly Téa…" he walked up to her the lid still open, "you actually made this…" he gestured, "with my last name iced on top."

She shrugged her shoulders, a smile matching her form. "You never said your first name Seto," she tilted her head up at him.

"Hn…" he was close towards her.

Seto bent down and kissed her on the lips. It was a quick one but he never pulled away. With the cake in one hand he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"And my other gift…" he stared at her with amusement.

"What other gift?" she stepped a couple inches back him following.

"You asked me about 'what my favorite color is' did you not?"

"That was for the icing," Téa pointed, "and the dragon decoration, besides it's so much blue for one day…"

He playfully pouted, "Not on my birthday it's not…" he lowered his gaze staring at her blue orbs.

The dancer laughed while they touched noses. "Too bad…" she kissed him a hand going behind him.

"Mm hmm…" they broke.

Téa broke in to a smile. "Happy Birthday Seto…"

He all but responded by kissing her on the lips, his arm held tight around her trying his best not to drop his cake. They broke away again with him smiling a little.

"By the way…"

"Hm…"

"Earlier this morning," she searched his gaze, "why were you speaking in first person?"

He looked away. "That's for another day…"

"What?" she laughed stepping back every time he moves forward.

"Another time Téa another time," he laughed pulling them away from the clearing; their laughs echoing inside the park.

**The End**

Yoku: wow… is it me or is all my new stories getting cornier or cornier? 'Cause I think they are… Anyways, another wonderful one-shot done by me. Happy October 25th and Happy Birthday to Seto Kaiba! Without him in YGO there wouldn't be any other hot CEO with a badass attitude.

On a side note the italics were spoken by Seto Kaiba, if you haven't noticed.

Please read and review and no flames! Thank you and good night!


End file.
